Comment savoir ?
by Loulou826
Summary: Suite au baiser entre Clarke et Lexa dans l'épisode 2x14. Clarke ne sait pas quoi en penser. Elle s'interroge et va chercher des réponses par elle-même. Seulement, ce ne sera pas chose facile, surtout quand on se fait prendre…
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1

Seulement une journée, s'était passée depuis que Lexa avait initié leur baiser. Et Clarke n'arrivait pas à se concentrer sur quoique ce soit d'autre. Chaque parole, chaque geste était analysé dans sa tête. Mais elle se posait également des questions sur elle…

C'est vrai que quand Lexa a engagé le baiser, je n'y ai pas répondu de suite, mais, je l'ai fait malgré tout. Et je n'avais jamais ressenti des choses à ce point-là. Tout était décuplé, c'était vraiment délirant. Je ne sais plus quoi penser, quoi faire, je devrais probablement aller lui en parler. Après tout, peut-être qu'elle s'est laissée embarqué dans une certaine frénésie. Remarque, ce n'est pas non plus le genre de personne à dévoiler ses ressentie, si facilement. Je restais là, indécise. "Et puis merde, j'ai besoin de savoir, de comprendre". Elle se dirigea vers la tente de Lexa, en espérant avoir les réponses à ses questionnements. Arrivé devant la grande toile à moitié ouverte, elle se stoppa quelques instants, pour souffler un bon coup, parce qu'elle savait pertinemment que la conservation serait longue et laborieuse. Elle entra à l'intérieur et trouva Lexa assise sur son trône fait de grandes branches d'arbres. La commandante n'avait pas l'air d'avoir remarqué l'arrivé d'une personne, elle avait l'air tellement pensif. Elle s'éclaircit la gorge, pour lui faire savoir que quelqu'un était là.

\- Clarke ! Je ne m'attendais pas à te voir. Répondit Lexa clairement surprise.

\- Je sais. Elle marqua une pause dans sa phrase avant de reprendre. "Je suis désolée de débarquer comme ça, sans prévenir, mais, j'avais vraiment besoin de te parler de quelque chose qui m'occupe l'esprit depuis hier."

Lexa, se figea et comprit, de quoi Clarke souhaitait parler avec elle. La commandante ne savait pas si elle était prête à se dévoiler à Clarke et lui avouer qu'elle éprouvait des sentiments pour elle. Elle ne savait pas non plus si Clarke était prête à l'entendre.

Elles restèrent là, à se regarder un moment sans oser se lancer. Puis Clarke décida de prendre la parole la première.

\- Je pense que tu dois savoir de quoi, je voudrais te parler. Lança Clarke peu sûre d'elle.

\- Oui. Du baiser. Tu es là pour me dire, de ne plus refaire ce genre de chose, que tu n'es pas intéressée.

\- Non ! Absolument pas. Au contraire ! Déclara Clarke assez surprise de voir Lexa aussi peu sûre d'elle. " En faite, je suis venue te parler parce que depuis que tu m'as embrassé… Lexa ne laissa pas Clarke terminer sa phrase.

\- Tu y as répondu !

\- Oui. Reprit-elle rapidement. "Justement depuis ce moment, je n'arrête pas d'y repenser. J'aimerais savoir si pour toi, c'était quelque chose que tu as fait dans le moment ou bien si c'était parce que tu ressens quelque chose à mon égard. Puisque que, si c'est là seconde option, alors je pense que tes sentiments sont partagés. C'est vrai que, je ne t'ai jamais envisagé de cette façon-là, mais tout ce que, j'ai pu ressentir, je me dis que cela devait être enfoui au plus profond de moi. Et tu l'as fait ressortir.

Lexa ouvrit de grands yeux, suite à la déclaration de Clarke. Elle ne s'attendait vraiment pas à ce que la conversation prennent cette tournure-là. Elle resta quelques instants interdite, ne sachant pas quoi répondre. Même si au fond d'elle, elle était heureuse de l'entendre dire ces choses-là. Clarke là regardait intensément, attendant patiemment d'avoir une réponse à sa question.

\- Je n'ai pas envie de te mentir Clarke, ou bien de te dire une chose pour ne pas te faire, te sentir mal. Lexa qui était restée assise depuis le moment où Clarke avait débarqué, se mit debout, sans pour autant s'avancer vers elle. Puis elle reprit. "Oui, j'ai des sentiments pour toi et si, je t'ai embrassé ce n'était pas sur le moment. Enfin si…" Elle se stoppa une seconde pour sonder le regard de Clarke et vit ses yeux devenir triste. Elle continua sur sa lancée. "Je l'ai fait sur le moment c'est vrai, parce que, j'en avais envie, mais, j'ai des sentiments pour toi Clarke. Dit-elle posément.

Elle ne dit plus rien et attendit que Clarke reprenne la parole. Tout ce qu'elle vit, fut un léger sourire se dessiner sur les lèvres de Clarke. Lexa continuait de l'observer et vit qu'elle engageait un mouvement pour se rapprocher d'elle.

Clarke ne dit rien, marcha vers Lexa et sans attendre prit possession de ses lèvres. Le baiser ne dura que quelques secondes. Clarke le stoppa et posa son front contre celui de Lexa, et sourit plus franchement. Elle se sentait libérée d'un poids immense sur le cœur

Elles restèrent un moment l'une contre l'autre à savourer cet instant. Puis Lexa prit la tête de Clarke entre ses mains pour l'embrasser de nouveau.

\- Clarke ?! Abby, la mère de Clarke venait d'entrer dans la tente, probablement à ça recherche et se figea à la vue de sa fille dans les bras de la commandante. Clarke s'écarta de Lexa pour faire face à sa mère.

\- Maman, je peux t'expliquer ! Clarke se mit à paniquer.

\- Non Clarke, pas maintenant. Je ne peux même… Abby ne termina pas sa phrase et sortie en trombe de la tente, laissant Clarke incapable de réagir.

Les larmes coulaient le long de ses joues. Elle était incapable de bouger, ses jambes refusaient les commandes que son cerveau envoyait. Lexa se sentait triste pour Clarke. Elle s'avança vers elle et posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule. Clarke, se retourna vers Lexa.

\- Je pense que, je devrais aller, lui parler, lui expliquer. Dit-elle en s'essuyant les yeux.

\- Tu as raison, vous vous sentirez mieux toutes les deux après ça. Elle lui sourit. C'était rare que la commandante esquisse ne serait-ce qu'un sourire ou fasse preuve de gentillesse alors Clarke lui rendit volontiers son sourire. Avant de partir, je l'embrassai tendrement et quittai la tente à la recherche de ma mère.

A suivre.


	2. Chapter 2

D'abord, je voudrais remercier, tous ceux qui ont pris le temps de lire le premier chapitre. Mais aussi les personnes qui ont laissé un petit commentaire. Ça fait toujours plaisir !

Je vous laisse avec la suite. C'est très court, mais j'avais vraiment envie de consacrer ce chapitre uniquement à Clarke &amp; Abby. À la base, cela devait être une fiction en 2 chapitres, mais je pense que je vais lui rajouter au moins deux autres chapitres. À voir.

Une fois sortie de la tente, je me mis immédiatement à la recherche de ma mère. J'avançais de quelques pas et j'aperçus Kane sur ma droite, discutant avec un des gardes de l'arche. Je m'approchais de lui dans l'espoir qu'il me dise avoir vu ma mère quelque part.

\- Kane ?! Avez-vous vu ma mère passer, il y a quelques minutes ? Demanda Clarke, le visage grave.

\- Oui, je l'ai vu se diriger à la lisière de la forêt. Clarke s'apprêtait à partir dans cette direction, quand elle sentit qu'on lui agrippait le bras. "Est-ce que tout va bien ?".

\- Oui, oui, j'ai juste besoin de lui parler d'une chose importante. Sourit-elle faussement.

Je marchais depuis un quart d'heure, quand j'aperçus ma mère non loin de moi, assise sur une souche d'arbre, la tête entre les bras. Je me mis en route pour la rejoindre et m'accroupis, une fois devant elle.

\- Maman ? Appela doucement Clarke. "Peut-être que, tu n'approuves pas qui je suis vraiment et, je peux comprendre, mais laisse moi au moins te l'expliquer." Abby, releva la tête et Clarke vit sur son visage une expression qu'elle ne serait décrire.

\- Tu penses vraiment, que c'est pour cette raison-là que, je suis partie ? Clarke hocha la tête. "Écoute-moi bien attentivement, s'il te plait ma chérie. Jamais ! Tu m'entends ? Jamais, je ne te tournerai le dos pour quelque chose comme ça. Je t'accepte telle que tu es, tu le sais parfaitement. Maintenant, ce que, je ne comprends pas, ou n'approuve pas comme, tu l'as dit, c'est le choix de la personne. Pourquoi Lexa, Clarke ?"

\- Je… Je ne sais pas. Elle a réussi à me troubler, faire, sortir ce que, j'avais au plus profond de moi. On apprend chacune de l'autre, à se rendre meilleures. Déclara-t-elle.

\- D'accord, ça, je peux comprendre, mais imagine un instant que votre histoire se termine… À ton avis, que va-t-il se passer ? Elle pourrait très bien lancer son armée contre nous par vengeance. Clarke regarda sa mère les yeux écarquillés.

\- Non, elle ne ferait pas une chose pareille ! J'ai confiance en elle. Abby la regarda en souriant.

\- C'est vraiment ce que, tu veux ? Etre avec elle ?

\- Oui, je crois. Elle marqua une pause pour réfléchir. Oui, c'est vraiment ce que, je veux. Et d'ailleurs, il y a une autre chose que, j'aimerai.

\- Très bien. Laquelle ?

\- J'aimerais que tu apprennes à la connaitre. Répondit Clarke doucement.

\- Je le ferais, mais uniquement pour toi. Et toi en retour, je veux que tu reste sur tes gardes. On n'est jamais trop prudents. Toutes les deux se regardèrent quelques secondes et Abby prit sa fille dans ses bras. "Je suis fière de toi, ma chérie". Clarke sourit à l'entente de ses mots.

A suivre.


End file.
